Cours de Français derrière des vitres teintées
by TokikoCutedevil
Summary: Elle était convaincue qu'ils étaient tous fous. Absolument fous. Sauf pour l'un d'entre eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait était apprendre le Français, aussi longtemps que personne ne le découvrirait. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait tout compris.


Team Fortress 2

Cours de Français derrière des Vitres Teintées

Chapitre 1 - Livraison

Écrit par "the Unlucky-Charm", **traduit de l'anglais au français** par "TokikoCutedevil"

C'était un soir où la pluie tombait à verse, juste après un cessez-le-feu, quand le train arriva pour livrer de la nourriture. Les membres de l'équipe BLU, tous épuisés, se regardaient les uns les autres, espérant que quelqu'un bouge ses fesses et aille chercher la livraison. Un jeu de pierre-feuille-ciseau déterminerait sûrement celui qui exécuterait la tâche.

Sniper, Engineer et Soldier avaient l'air perdu, mais (apparemment) Soldier n'avait jamais perdu contre Sniper et Engie à la course sous la pluie. Le train venait juste de passer mais les sacs de nourriture étaient toujours présents près de la voie.

"On devrait aller prendre tout ça avant qu'il y ait une inondation, " cria Sniper en essayant de surpasser le son des gouttes de pluies tambourinant contre leur base.

"Ouais !"

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir, mais quelques mètres plus tard, Sniper s'arrêta pour que Engie puisse le rattraper.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda-t'il.

Sniper essaya de voir à travers la pluie humide et le brouillard, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Sa vision avait toujours été très bonne, ses yeux étaient-ils en train de le décevoir ?

"Oi Engie!" Appela-t'il même si celui-ci était à côté de lui. "T'vois ça ?"

Engineer se plaça plus près de son partenaire et plissa les yeux.

"Serait-ce…?"

Sniper hocha la tête et commença à courir vers la silhouette assise sur un banc.

"Bonjour ?" Appela-t'il avec hésitation une fois qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du banc.

"Oui ? Bonjour ?" Répondit une voix qui ne leur était pas familière.

Sniper entendit son partenaire sursauter derrière lui. Alors comme ça ils ne rêvaient pas. Il y AVAIT bien une jeune fille assise sur un banc avec deux sacs. Dans ses mains elle prit un papier froissé. Quand ils étaient finalement tous face à face, tout ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient que de fixer les yeux de l'autre.

"Euh, mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous-?"

"Etes-vous..." La fille coupa la parole à Engie et lança un regard au papier. "Etes-vous, euh –Medic?"

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête et cillèrent, se lancèrent à tous les deux un regard amical, puis à la jeune fille.

"Suis-moi, ma jolie," dit Sniper, quelque peu confus. La fille semblait jeune et n'était PAS supposée se trouver dans un endroit comme ça. Et puis, Medic ? Ce n'étaient définitivement pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Sous la pluie puissante, le trio marcha avec les sacs de nourriture jusqu'à la porte de la base. Ici, Sniper et Engineer la regardèrent une fois de plus, et la détaillèrent. Cheveux marrons, yeux marrons, petite; Vraiment rien de special chez cette fille. Mais elle était quand même mignonne.

"Jeune fille, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" lui demanda Engineer avec hesitation.

"Je dois voir une personne appellée Medic... Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai nom, mais c'est marqué BLU Medic... Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?" demanda-t'elle innocemment, rougissant à elle-même rien qu'à entendre à quel point elle semblait stupide.

"Eh bien au moins elle est dans la bonne base," dit Engineer à Sniper qui répondit avec un hochement de tête, sans détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille.

"Une base ?" demanda-t'elle.

"Ben ouais. C'EST une guerre."

"Une guerre !" s'exclama-t'elle, d'un air plus surprise qu'elle aurait dû l'être. 'C'est pas bon signe', pensa Sniper.

Engie regarda brièvement son compagnon.

"Bien. On va voir où est Medic, alors." Sniper finit là-dessus et ouvrit le passage à son partenaire puis à la fille qui se tenait très près derrière. Les quelquefois où il regarda fixement les deux personnes, il ne pouvait rien faire sauf glousser rien qu'à voir la fille s'accrocher aux habits d'Engie. Il soupira ; il n'aurait pas dû lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une guerre. La pauvre fille devait avoir peur à mort maintenant.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans les couloirs puis atteignirent la cafeteria où tout le monde se trouvait et attendait pour le dîner. Ils semblaient tous stressés et impatients après la bataille d'aujourd'hui, excepté pour Spy qui semblait comme toujours, ne pas s'en soucier. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Scout était le premier à les remarquer.

"Et après, tu vois le gars il – Ouah !" Il était aussi le premier à la remarquer ELLE.

Scout se leva et frappa la table de ses mains, pour que l'attention de tout le monde se tourne vers lui puis vers les trois personnes. "Wah putain, c'est qui ?" demanda-t'il, honteusement poitant du doigt la jeune fille qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière Engineer.

"C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir," dit Sniper, s'adressant à Medic. Cependant, le docteur l'ignora complètement et fixait la fille d'un air étrange, un sourire suspicieux s'affichant peu à peu sur son visage.

"Ach ! Finalement, elle est arrifée !" dit-il avant de se lever pour aller en face de la jeune fille. Il toucha le visage de la fille de ses mains gantées et sourit encore plus. "Mon apprentie ! Regardez-ça, un choli petit visage !"

"M-medic ?" Elle semblait évidemment terrifiée.

"C'est ça," grogna-t'il avec un fort accent Allemand, reculant d'un pas pour la voir complètement. "Alors, c'est quoi ton nom, ma peutite ?"

La fille déglutit et regarda tous les gens présents dans la salle. Il y avait 8 personnes en tout, que des hommes, et tous la regardaient fixement comme si cette jeune fille était un animal venu d'une autre planète. C'était comme une situation comique, en moins comique.

"Euh, la lettre dit..." Elle marqua une pause. "Je ne suis pas supposée le dire," ajouta-t'elle timidement, presque en marmonnant.

"Très pien !" Il criait pratiquement. "C'était un test !"

Avec des mouvements bizarres, que la jeune fille ne pouvait décrire que par "élegance", le docteur se faufila derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille. "Tout le monde !" annonça-t'il. "Maintenant, cette fille sera la Nurse !" (NdT : Nurse signifie « infirmière » mais j'ai choisi de mettre ce nom en Anglais vu que les noms des autres classes sont en Anglais.)

On entendit quelques salutations, certaines plus maladroites que les autres, ce qui laissait Nurse confuse. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment était secouer sa main comme une idiote. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous présentés, sa mémoire était assez bonne pour se rappeler de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Par exemple, celui qui parlait fort et qui avait un casque beaucoup trop grand s'appelait Soldier et l'Australien qui l'a aidée s'appelait Sniper. Spy était assez facile à se rappeler, celui qui semblait avoir un âge plus proche du sien s'appelait Scout et son employeur s'appelait Medic. Le reste devait encore être déterminé.

"Hey ! Donc laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair," dit le plus jeune en haussant le ton. "Donc les putain de politiques ont choisi d'utiliser leur budget bonus pour s'acheter une infirmière ? Alors ça veut dire "de la merde extra-médicale" ?"

"Non." Elle entendit Spy parler pour la première fois. "Elle est l'employée de Medic. Cela signifie qu'il l'a personnellement louée. Ca ne veut pas nécessairement dire que les RED ont leur propre infirmière aussi." Son fort accent français l'aurait faite glousser… Si elle n'avait pas été sur le point de pisser dans sa culotte à cause de la peur à chaque seconde.

"Correct, mon cher !" Medic applaudit Spy. "Les RED n'ont pas de membre comme ça. C'est une interne, elle est là pour apprendre."

L'attention se tourna vers elle et elle hocha rapidement la tête. Un internat… C'est ce que la lettre disait. CECI n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

'Okay,' Commença-t'elle dans sa tête. 'Voici ce que j'ai retenu, premièrement : Je suis l'apprentie de ce mec complètement taré. Deuxièmement : Personne ne s'appelle par son vrai nom ici. Troisièmement : Ces gens font la guerre contre... Des gens habillés en rouge et je ne suis pas sûre mais… Ils ont exactement les mêmes personnes dans leur équipe ? Donc il doit y avoir un Medic rouge…'

La fille pensait à de nombreuses possibilités, moins intelligentes les unes que les autres, puis abandonna. C'était absolument fou, mais elle était là pour apprendre et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Tu penses pas qu'elle est un peu jeune, mon pote ?" demanda Sniper.

"Ah, nan !" Medic secoua sa main. "Elle a 16 ans, ce sera pien."

La fille le corrigea, parce qu'elle était définitivement plus vieille que ça pour être la pour un internat, mais personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait et les gens étaient plus intéressés par le fait que c'était une femelle.

"A'ight !" Scout sauta sur la table et arriva pile en face d'elle. "Laisse-moi prendre tes putains de sacs et j'les amène à ta chambre, si Medic veut bien nous dire où est cette merde." Il prit un bagage dans chaque main, mais personne ne lui répondit.

"Ey, petit. Elle a probablement faim, tu ne penses pas ?" lui reprocha Spy qui bougait sa cigarette dans les airs, regardant les deux jeunes d'un air ennuyé.

"Euhm, ça va, je vais bien." Elle essaya de parler un peu plus fort malgré le stress, cette fois.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer l'inconfort dans lequel elle était. La salle était vaste, contenait neuf personnes, que des hommes, qui n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder. Dans sa tête toutes les sirènes d'alarme étaient enclenchées, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire à cet instant ?

"Petite Nurse est petite." Un homme dans le coin de la salle, assis aux côtés de Medic quelques minutes plus tôt, se leva. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire mais cet homme s'approcha d'elle près, très près. Il. Était. ENORME. Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? "Elle est vachement petite. Elle devrait faire attention par ici. Heavy protègera."

Quelques bruits furent entendus dans la pièce, sûrement des gens riant rien qu'à voir l'expression terrifiée de la jeune fille. 'Je vais mourir ici.' Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le repeater dans sa tête. 'Ces gens vont me tuer.'

"C'est la salle connectée à l'infirmerie," expliqua Medic, ignorant les commentaires ou les suggestions des gens. Très peu savaient qu'il avait déjà tout planifié.

"Quelle infirmerie ?" demanda Engineer, levant un sourcil.

"Celle dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé." Il répondit naturellement et retourna expliquer la direction à prendre à Scout.

"Attends, mon pote." Sniper s'immisca dans la conversation. "Depuis quand y'a une infirmerie ?" demanda-t'il suscpicieusement, avec un peu d'agacement dans sa voix. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment ; il voulait juste qu'on lui dise.

"Depuis toujours. C'est juste trop… Comment je dirais… Joli. Tout blanc et propre. Mais le savoir avant vous aurait sûrement rendus trop doux." Il parla avec dédain, comme si avoir un endroit confortable où les infirmes pourraient se reposer était la chose la plus absurde au monde.

"Donc petite Nurse est Medic aussi maintenant ?" demanda Heavy avec sa grosse voix de Russe qui surpassait tous les autres bruits dans la salle.

"Eh bien, nein," répondit doucement Medic qui se retourna vers les autres pour s'adresser à eux. "Nurse est faite pour les blessures mineures SEULEMENT." L'Allemand se pencha et frotta la joue de la jeune fille. "On ne voudrait pas donner trop de travail à mon élève, ja ?" roucoula-t'il.

La fille ferma ses yeux et écouta le ton un peu inquiétant de l'homme. 'Ca ne peut pas se passer…' Elle se parlait à elle-même dans son esprit, secouant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose ; au moins qu'elle s'affirme UN PEU. Il serait bien capable de lui faire faire une operation à coeur ouvert !

"Non. Non non non non. Je suis juste là pour vous aider," dit-elle lentement, ses mains en face d'elle défensivement.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Tu vas nous aider en faisant des choses basiques." Le docteur marqua une pause et juste quand la jeune fille retira ses mains, il continua. "Points de suture, coups, brûlures au 3e degré, os cassés ; ce genre de choses. Si tu es une bonne fifille, je te laisserai retirer deux balles de pistolet, hm ?"

"Qu-Quoi !" S'exclama-t'elle. "Écoutez, je ne peux pas faire ça ! J-Je ne suis pas qualifiée ! Je n'ai même pas une licence ! Je ne sais pas faire des choses comme ça ! Je ne sais pas comment !" paniqua-t'elle, en essayant d'expliquer. Elle énuméra l'essentiel lentement car ces gens ne semblaient pas savoir de quoi elle parlait ! N'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler de ça ? Cet homme pratiquait-il la médecine sans aucun diplôme ? Dans son esprit, c'était l'effondrement.

Avec des sourires sournois, tout le monde se regarda. Ils semblaient presque amusés. Sniper fut le premier à bouger, en se levant et en établissant un contact physique. Contrairement à celle de Medic, la main de Sniper était plus douce. Nurse grimaça quand l'Australien eut un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

"Quelle petite chose mignonne avons-nous là." Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil derrière ses lunettes de soleil. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. La seule personne qualifiée ici, c'est Engie, et la seule licence par-là c'est le permis de pêche de Demo. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était utile ici."

"Ouaip !" cria le borgne que Sniper avait nommé 'Demo'. "Pas b'soin d'être si professionnel !"

'Ces gens sont fouuuus !' cria sa propre voix à l'intérieur de son esprit.

A cet instant, un homme habillé bizarrement entra, présentant de la nourriture. De derrière son masque, il poussa un cri étouffé par celui-ci et tout le monde courut vers lui.

Absolument fous.

Scout l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, et même lui était impressionné en entrant. Non seulement l'Infirmerie était toute neuve et brillante, mais Medic semblait avoir fait un incroyable travail en transformant les quartiers de Nurse. Sa future chambre n'était pas très grande, mais était très belle. Avec des murs d'un bleu clair et un lit noir et blanc, Nurse semblait impressionnée.

"'Ey, Medic a du vraiment s'casser la tête."

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit... Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua quelques choses. Pour commencer, les fenêtres étaient doucement teintées et lui donnaient une vue sur le champ de bataille. Dans deux coins de la pièce, il y avait des… Haut-parleurs ? Elle sentait qu'elle mettrait du temps à s'habituer à cet endroit.

"J'me d'mande où il a eu tous ces machins." Le garcon marcha, s'arrêtant une ou deux seconds devant le miroir pour se regarder.

Elle ignora ses commentaires inutiles, puis elle remarqua quelque chose d'autre.

"Hey… C'est pas dangereux que ces fenêtres donnent directement sur le champ de bataille ?" demanda-t'elle nerveusement, tripotant entre ses doigts une des mèches brunes de ses cheveux mi-longs.

Elle ne savait pas à quelle point elle regretterait d'avoir posé cette question, quand un puissant bruit d'explosion se fit entendre à un mètre d'elle. Le garçon en face d'elle avait sorti son pistolet et tirait vers la fenêtre comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Les balles rebondirent contre la vitre et s'écrasèrent au sol.

"Tu vois, c'pas dangereux," confirma-t'il en rangeant le pistolet dans son holster.

Sur le sol, une des balles roula aux pieds de Nurse. Elle fixa l'objet de métal qui pouvait facilement prendre une vie et un frisson parcourut son échine. Toute tremblante, elle fixa Scout. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer.

"Hey, hey. Tout va bien aller. Ce trou à rat n'est pas si mauvais." Il tapota sur le dos de Nurse comme si elle s'étouffait avec quelque chose. "Medic est un fou," continua-t'il. "Mais il t'expliquera comment tous les machins s'passent ici."

Ils s'assirent sur ce qui semblait être un lit confortable. Même si elle ne souriait pas, elle était contente d'être seule avec lui ; quelqu'un de son âge qui semblait la comprendre un peu mieux. Ils commencèrent à parler d'où ils venaient, de leur vie. Leurs habitudes, leurs amis, l'école ; Tout ce que des enfants de leur âge avaient expérimenté.

"Attends, j'savais pas que y'avait un langage Arménien," dit-il, en la regardant d'un air étonné.

"Ouais. Je sais parler Anglais, Arménien, Japonais, Français et un tout petit peu Espagnol," expliqua-t'elle en énumérant les langages sur ses doigts.

"Wah, tu sais parler Français ?" demanda-t'il avec des yeux qui brillent et un sourire en coin.

"Hum, oui. Et je ne suis pas mauvaise."

"Hey, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'en apprendre un peu ?" lui demanda-t'il. Nurse remarqua que sa voix tremblait. Le garcon rougit et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il remarqué ça aussi ? Il semblait plutôt énervé.

"O-Ouais, bien sûr." Elle cilla, comme si ce gars était un fou.

"Cool." Il ne semblait pas trop excité non plus.

Et donc, quelques instants plus tard, Medic entra avec un air excité. Nurse était rassurée qu'il ne demanda pas à Scout de s'en aller, et elle se rapprocha de celui-ci. Du coin de ses yeux, elle vit Scout la regarder et froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il réalisait ?

"'Ey doc, fais-gaffe, d'accord ? La meuf a peur," avertit Scout.

"Oui, oui. Il y a juste deux règles que j'aimerais lui dire." Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler, les mains derrière le dos.

"Premièrement. Ne quitte pas tes quartiers pendant une bataille. Jamais." Il marqua une pause et sourit. Sa voix se radoucit à la fin de la phrase. "Évidemment, tu peux sortir quand c'est sécurisé, enfin quand il n'y a pas de bataille je veux dire." Ne savant pas comment réagir, elle hocha la tête. "Cependant !" sa voix redevint forte et apeurante. "Tu ne dois JAMAIS, jamais, quitter la base. Jamais."

Autre que le fait qu'elle pensait que Medic était victime d'un genre de trouble bipolaire, elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle restait enfermée trop longtemps. Quelle est la valeur de "trop longtemps", de toute façon ? se demanda-t'elle.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t'elle.

"Nan, nan, ne t'énerve pas. C'est pour ta proper sécurité." Il parlait tendrement, comme si Nurse était sa fille âgée de 5 ans.

"Euh Doc, elle va pas dev'nir folle si tu la fais moisir ici trop longtemps ?" essaya d'argumenter Scout.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu veux que che fasse ? Est-ce que tu as VU ce que le Sniper RED peut faire ?"

"Ouais, mais euh, si quelqu'un… L'accompagnait ?" essaya d'expliquer Scout qui semblait confus par ses propres mots.

"Tu veux dire, une escorte ?" demanda l'Allemand, frottant son menton d'un air contemplatif.

"Nan. Genre, elle peut pas aller dehors sans l'un d'entre nous."

"En tant qu'escorte."

"Ouais, ouais, s'tu veux, Doc." Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas..."

"S'il vous plait ?" supplia-t'elle avant de marquer une pause. "Je… Euh… Je ne serai pas capable de me concentrer. Je suis un peu claustrophobe," mentit-elle.

"Hm, je vois. Je suppose que tu peux… " Il haussa les épaules, mais ne semblait toujours pas être attiré par l'idée. "Viens là, Scout," dit-il en marchant vers la porte, suivi par le garçon. "Laissons-la se reposer." Ils disparurent, mais Nurse sentait qu'il y aurait une partie 2 aux règles de Medic.

Quand la porte se ferma, Nurse prit une profonde respiration et soupira. Il était tard et la meilleure option était d'aller se coucher. Demain allait être une grosse journée et elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf se demander comment tout allait se passer. Quand elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vi tune lumière s'allumer dans la base ennemie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que dans quelques heures, le terrain qui séparait les deux bases serait rempli de gens se faisant exploser les uns les autres. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière s'éteignit, mais Nurse était déjà endormie.


End file.
